He's The One
by SharkieAteElmo-LexiV
Summary: Alexis Vanson moves to Forks,Washington with her sister and mother. There she meets the unwity,Emmett Cullen,where her heart is locked with his, but is her need to be free more important?
1. Forks

**(A/N. This Story is to a good friend,TwightVamp21)**

It was my first day of school sense I moved to Forks, Washington. My mom ,my sister and I moved here to escape the city.

My mom lived here when she was a children, so she thought it was the perfect place to go. Ugh, well why so rainy?

My sister, Callie ,was going on and on about how there had to be "hot" people there. She was 16 , 2 years younger than myself. Of course all I want is to finish school and leave this jungle of a town.

I was wearing my favorite pear of jeans and a blouse. I really didn't work too hard on my hair. I wasn't trying to impress anyone. I really won't want to be stuck here like the other people in this God for-saken town.

I got my things and headed for my car. It was a Mustang GT I had got for my birthday.

I was doomed to take Callie to school everyday, sense mom did not trust her to drive until she was 17.

I honked my horn. She came limping out of the house-- trying to put on her shoe. Wow, she was so much prettier without make-up, yet her face was nothing but it. I do put a little eyeliner on sometimes--not so much as to how I looked.

Callie jumped in the car-- fixing her hair in the mirror.

"You look fine," I sighed.

"Well it's my first day at this school. Gotta look appreciable," she said matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes. She looked just fine as it is. Why make every guy in the school drool, it's just more work for the custodian.

"I hope there is at least one cute guy there. I mean it would suck it I were struck here with nothing to do."

My eyebrows rose and I looked at her. "Excuse me?" I said angrily.

"I just get bored easy……"She said, looking out the window clearly ending the conversation--but I wasn't done.

"Are you saying you've…..that you've." I didn't even want to think about it.

She didn't answer. She knew me too well to answer.

I shook my head and started the car. I didn't want to be late on our first day of school. It was already embarrassing enough that we were going in the middle of the year. I drove down the dirt road that was now my home. Because of the endless rain there was nothing but green mush. Trees were covered in thick vines--hanging like ropes. Of course it wasn't all bad. It was less crowded and calmer then Everett. But everyone here has been here sense my mom lived here.

She introduced us to the chief of Forks, Charlie…Swan. She had dated him in high school, but she was 3 grades below him. He was sorta nice and he said is daughter, Bella went to school here and that we'd become great friends. But this is my last year of school and I'm really not planning on making friends.

We drove silently to the awaiting school. I was overwhelmed with pity. I didn't want to go to this school, but i was for my mom. She enjoyed this place, strangely. I have not the slightest idea why anyone would love this place so much. But maybe I was not seeing what she saw. This was her home for so long and it makes perfect sense to love your home,but this place was....dark and depressing. Like-a-monster-could-pop-out-of-nowhere-and-eat-you depressing.

I sighed and Callie looked at me."Do you like this place?"

Callie's eyebrow mashed together."No,not really. Do you?"

I chuckled."Oh yea.I love it just great because I love rain and darkness."

"Yea I know. But maybe it'll get better."

"Keep dreamin', sister," I murmured hopelessly.

She laughed her soprano laugh as we drove yet again sliently.


	2. Emmett Cullen

**(A/N: All normal partings except Rosalie and Emmett are not you enjoy)**

I parked beside a silver Volvo. It was a little fancy for this small town, but my car stood out a little too. It was strangely clean for this muddy place.

"Cute car," Callie said admiringly. I was a little surprised that she liked this car considering it was not all "bad boy" type.

"Yea."

I hopped out of the car , Callie following behind like a super model. She'd toss dazzling smiles to the helpless guys in the parking lot. There chins would nearly hit the ground in awe.

She laughed her shrill yet elegant laughter. She was so full of herself. Nothing pleased her more then admiring fans.

"Hi, there," a childish voice said from behind us. I turned around and so did Callie. It was a guy with spiky black hair and blue eyes. "Blake Giles. You?"

"Callie Vanson."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Callie's arm. She gave him a smile and turned around.

"What the hell?" she growled.

"What? I was doing you a favor."

"He was hot. With two T's."

"Shut up," I sighed. I released her arm and we continued to walk to the office.

I opened the huge metal door that lead to the office. Their was a gray-haired women in a skirt and a blouse at the desk. Her shoulder high hair was curly and had volume to it. You could tell she had been very beautiful when she was youger.

"How may I help you, girls?" she asked kindly.

"We're new," I replied gesturing to Callie and me.

"Oh yes." She said getting up and going to a file cabinet behind her desk. She fumbled around until she found what she was looking for. "Here you go.." She smiled handing us both several pieces of paper. "This is your classes, a map, and some activities you might be interested in."

"Thank you," I said appreciative.

"Your welcome," she smiled.

Callie grinned. I walked out of the office, Callie yet again following me. I walked to my car. We had 15 minutes before the bell ring. Why not make the most of it? As I reach my car I could see 4 of the most beautiful people in the world. Callie was nothing compared to them.

There was a short pixie-like girl with short spiky hair in the arms of a medium sized blonde man who was leaning against the car. On the hood of the car was a big muscular man with dark brown hair and beside him was a blonde women, who was no doubt the best beautiful. The blonde guy looked puny compared to the bulky brown-haired man.

Callie stood beside me, wide-eyed. I could tell she was pissed that they were more beautiful than her. I shook my head and walked to my car.I opened the car door and sat inside. Callie did the same.

I sat there the whole time glancing at them from time and he muscular one would always be looking at 15 minutes of small glances, the bell rong. I got up and slammed my car door. I grabbed the piece of paper that showed my classes. It read,** First Hour: History.**

Callie went the opposite direction. I walked into the school it was small and white inside. I looked though my papers looking for the map.

"I could show you to your class," a loud, silky voice said from behind me. I turned around. There was the big bulky god, who was on the volvo beside mine.

I stared wide-eyed in disbelieve.I snapped back to reality."Um.... I sorta lost my map."

He smiled."It's cool. What class do you have?" He was so beautiful, it was hard to focus on his words.

"History," I said quietly.

"Really? Well, so do I guess we could walk together." His smile grew larger.

I couldn't help, but smile along with him. "I guess."

He started walking down the hallway and I followed.

"So,what's your name?" he asked me causally.

"Alexis Vanson," I replied quickly. "You?"

"Emmett Cullen,"he responded.

**(Please review and tell me if you have any ideas, comments, or questions.**

**~Everything Needs To go Somewhere!!~)**


	3. AN

**A/N - Ok sorry it's taking so long but I've been moving around a lot. I'm working on Chapter 3. I think they will start to become a "thing" then. The chapter is going to me called _Tell Me It's So. _P.S. Rosalie and Emmett are not together in my story. And yes Alexis is Emmett's singer. And he doesn't want to eat her-- it's deeper then that. Ok...I think I got everything. Review this a/n note if you have anymore questions/ideas/comments. Thank you all!! Lexi!!**


End file.
